golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
AMETHYST BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Amethyste Lassart Deveraux, (later Malden) better known as Amethyst, is an OC of my stories. Stature 1.81.Date of birth, 2000, May 12th. Golden blond hair, violet eyes. Paris place. French nationality Daughter of Diamond and Emerald, which in turn makes her princess of Nemesis and Duchess of Green-Émeraude Amethyst is active, dynamic, with a strong and noble character, very direct and competitive at times but she knows how to be sweet, as well as very stubborn and independent. Although she is more sensitive than she seems. And she changed a lot in her passage from adolescence to being an adult woman, after all the experiences she experienced she became much calmer, more even and rested. She likes sports, karate, swimming and horse riding. Also singing, she became a famous singer with the Justices. Justiciera her mother's relief, as Wind Lady. Bachelor and PhD in Biology. She married Leval Malden and she had two children, Asthel and Maray. Historia en GWNE Némesis She is vaguely referred to as a remote ancestor of some settlers. Historia en Sailor Moon R She does not exist, as she is not a character belonging to that series. Historia en GWA Alfa She doesn't appear, she hasn't been born yet [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] Amethyst was born in Paris, is therefore of French nationality and very attached to its culture and traditions. Above all, she loves sports, practices them with ease, being very good at horse riding, karate and swimming. She is very competitive in nature, it tends to anger easily even if it calms down equally. Being then much more sensitive than his physical appearance denotes. In reality, her desire to prevail and win always comes partly from her own insecurity. As a child, she spent a large part of her childhood in a Lyceum, living there while her parents worked. She did not recriminate her father so much, since he always showed her a lot of sweetness and agreed to grant her all her whims. However, she collided a lot with her mother, Esmeralda. The model and designer insisted on recovering the time she had not been able to spend with her, also wishing that her daughter would follow in her footsteps, which Amethyst was not attracted to. After a loving disappointment, and a short vacation in the company of her childhood friend, and daughter of her godfather Ian, Satory Masters, she will agree to move with her parents to New York. There she will fall in love with Leval Malden, the son of Roy and Bertie, friends of their lifelong parents. He will also make friends with Kerria, Leval's younger sister. After discovering the sexual orientation of her friend, she at first does not support her, remembering a similar episode that happened in Paris. Amethyst was quite homophobic then, he will change his attitude as he matures. Their parents will reveal the truth about them and their family when they are attacked by an old acquaintance. They will be trained by Chibiusa herself who will give her a humility cure. Amethyst will taker over her mother as Lady of the Wind. See the Justices section where the differences between them and the Sailors are explained .[https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/LAS_JUSTICIERAS Justicieras] After defeating these threats, she joins Kerria, Idina, Katherine and her own cousin Garnet to found the Justices musical group. After a reunion at first very disturbing for her in her hometown, she becomes safer and more mature. Finally, he decides to embark on the SSP-1, when Satory proposes it, to go after Leval who seems to have begun to look at her differently than he had previously been doing "as a simple friend of his little sister" It costs a dispute with his father who does not want him to leave. Paradoxically, she is supported by her mother, who reminds her of Diamond "Amethyst, it's just like me, she fell in love with Leval as soon as she saw him, just as I did with you in Nemesis, in that boring reception when my father introduced me to yours in the court" So she will travel alongside her friend Satory Masters, and Leval Malden, her cousin Garnet Lassart and Mazoui O´Brian. Historia en GWG Gamma Once on the ship, her relationship with Leval cools, the boy is very busy with his mission as a pilot. She enters the Fairy Five group, thanks to her friend Satory Masters, daughter of Amethyst's godfather, billionaire Ian Masters., All despite the fact that Amethyst was still in the second year of biology. She must study and work at the same time. The drama of the death of her cousin Garnet will plunge her into a great sadness from which, little by little she will leave, although she continues to distance herself from Leval. Then she is attracted to an officer named Cedric Logan, who with tricks manages to open a greater chasm between her and Leval, taking advantage of how busy you both are. Amethyst thinks that she doesn't care about Leval and almost in a childish outburst, she throws herself in Logan's arms to try to make him jealous. getting to the point of having to witness how that guy humiliates Leval being his superior. When Amethyst realizes what is happening and wants to excuse herself, it is Leval who gets mad at her .. But those are not her only problems, he will immediately collide with a lab partner, Sandy Ann Wallance, who accuses her of being a recommended one. They will even argue reaching hands when Amethyst discovers that Sandy had threatened Satory. Everything will be abruptly interrupted by an explosion in the laboratory that is about to kill her. However, the silhouette of a very tall young man with bright white hair stands between her and the shock wave saving her life. Leval will come to her side being with her throughout her rehabilitation The flame of love between the two will be fueled and finally their true feelings can be expressed. Then Amethyst will know why Sandy's attitude and after the misunderstanding will end up becoming great friends. All this dotted with adventures, (she even manages to save a planet called Vegetalia, with her songs) and enemy attacks against her ship. Finally, things go well. After being Leval in a trance near death he asks Amethyst for marriage, She accepts and they commit, they arrive at Bios, a world that they will terraform at the same time they reunite with their families and she and Leval get married. After his wedding night, Amethyst feels that life has sprouted inside him at the same time as on the surface of the planet. Historia en GWD Delta While pregnant, she and Leval prepare to move to Bios. Strange and powerful gods make their appearance and humiliate Leval to such an extent that he loses control by being willing to challenge them no matter what happens. Amethyst, very scared, will make the boy calm down. Then she will know from Dr. Naya Ginga that she is pregnant. In the end, those mysterious gods will cease to be their enemies to be their allies against the advance of a terrible evil, Nothing. Amethyst will then be raised in consciousness and through her baby, she will be able to reject this danger. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature She is named and appears in holographic image in the Clargin cafeteria. run by her friend Ginger, a shy and apocalyated girl she met while attending Karate on SSP-1 while recovering from her accident. She is considered a kind of legend in the world of song. The muse of that first planetary exploration ship. Inspiring some SSP-2 crew members, to compare Keiko Tomoe to her. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature Here she makes a small appearance chatting with her mother, accompanied by her young children. Her own daughter Maray, being an adult, will go as a model to Nature. Historia en GWT Trascendencia The first chapter, celebrating Christmas at her house in Bios, with her husband, her parents, her in-laws and sister-in-law Kerria, Amethyst goes into labor. There is born his son Asthel. Years later he will have her daughter Maray, named in memory of her maternal grandmother. (The mother of her mother Emerald). During the following years he will take out her PhD by working with Sandy to finish the terraforming of Bios. Little by little she will be giving the prominence, like those of her generation, to the members of the third. Curiosities of the character. Her name comes in honor of her grandmother, the queen of Nemesis and princess of the Moon, Amethyst Nairía. With the one that has a huge physical resemblance. She is a fan of Paris Saint Germain in football. And fanatic fan of the "Bleus", the French team of the same sport. Her imposing height of 1.81 meters (5,11´5 feet) and her large breasts, size 120, complexed her a little in her time as a teenager and early youth. It also fits a European number 42, which also didn't help her when she wanted to dress in a more feminine way. Her friends at the institute already in the United States, call her Tist, since her name is quite long. Although her rivals called her Barbie, nickname she especially hated. The same as in the Lyceum, when she developed her breasts much more than the girls of her age and some dubbed her "la vache laiterie" (Milky cow) or "Ametits" behind her, for fear of her reaction. And is that in his teens he jumped at the slightest provocation and often with violence. That coupled with his explosive character, used to be very impulsive to react even if he later regretted it. She and her fellow justice also trained with Chibiusa and Neherenia as Sailor Shadow However, as she matures and has that transcendent trance she is sweetened and will have little to do with her way of being a teenager, becoming stricter than her own mother when it comes to educating her children. She suffers a lot when they both go their way to their transcendental mission. i i Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' GO back to Start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales]' Go back to Main Characters' ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation